Hannon Le
by skyline angel
Summary: SLASH. Gratitude can speak volumes, especially amidst the dark of battle. Set in TTT movie canon. One-shot.


**Title: _ Hannon Le_**

**Author:** Saqqara

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:**Romance, Angst, movie-canon, Semi-AU (TTT)

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Haldir, Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Reflections on Haldir's death and before that. The relationship between Haldir and Aragorn is just a bit more than friends, you get the idea. After that, Legolas comforts Aragorn and gives him time to heal, before he is ready to love again.

**Notes:** This is for Rhysenn's Alliance Fic Challenge. This is based entirely on the movie. 

************

Rain pounded fiercely in heavy torrents. Aragorn son of Arathorn ran through the scene, blinking away the drops of rain obscuring his vision. Thrashing like an angry fire, his sword moved to the the left to slay an Uruk-hai, and then to the right to stab another one. It was as if it had a power of its own, wanting to avenge his kin who were killed in the fight. Aragorn clenched the hilt of his sword, as he fought away the evil that threatened to kill Rohan's people.

A flash of white blond hair caught his eye. Haldir of Lorien was fighting as strongly as Aragorn was. Letting loose arrow after arrow, while still managing to keep his men (A/N: Should it be men? They are elves, after all.) from danger. Three times he had noticed that some of his elves were in danger, and he lashed out, slaying any enemy that could have killed them. Aragorn had to admit, this Elf had skills with the bow and the blade that could rival his own. Aragorn concentrated on the importance of this war, but he could not help thinking...of things that he shouldn't be thinking at this time. 

************

It was nearly the same situation for Haldir of Lothlorien. He shot one arrow after another, his movements deft and swift. He kept his mind on this battle for Men and Elves, but his _heart_ drifted to a certain person in the battlefield. 

Haldir had known Aragorn son of Arathorn for nearly all his life. 'Most of my life,' he thought, firing an arrow at an orc. 'But not long enough.' The rain was like the tears from the gods above, pitying the Men and Elves who were wounded and dead in this battle for Rohan. Haldir released two arrows at once, killing a large Uruk-hai. Now it wasn't just his heart that was drifting away; his mind was, too.

The way here had been a tiring journey. Even on horse, it was indeed a great distance between Lothlorien, Imladris, and Helm's Deep. Though the army sent from Rivendell had on the same serious face, Haldir felt a strange eagerness in his heart as they grew closer to their destination. It was not just for the excitement he felt in battle. It was meeting Aragorn again.

And when they had reached the steps of Helm's Deep, accompanied by the clear sound of the Elvish horn, the first person he saw was the King Theoden, with some of his soldiers. Where was Aragorn?

And when Aragorn bounded down the steps, his face breaking into a smile, Haldir also felt the urge to smile back. But he was a guard, a soldier, and soldiers don't smile in the face of battle. 

The next thing he knew, he was in Aragorn's arms, and Haldir felt a feeling course through his veins. It was an odd feeling. The second he was in Aragorn's embrace, Haldir of Lorien felt like he came home. It was very, very strange. Aragorn made him feel he found something he didn't know he was looking for.

_No,_ a voice in his head said. _You are a soldier. A soldier keeps his mind on his duties, not on his heart. You must remember what you are here for. _ Haldir decided that the voice was right. _Yes,_ he thought. _I came here to be of service to Men. When this battle is over, I shall go back to Lothlorien. I'll be myself again._

The thought didn't comfort him as much as Haldir expected it to.

************

Aragorn fought furiously, but it seemed that the orcs were rapidly multiplying. For every orc they took, three more would take its place. He grimaced as an arrow flew from the crossbow of an orc, wounding his shoulder. It wasn't a deep cut, but it stung. 

The pain lessened as he saw Haldir, his armor caked with filth, grime, and orc blood, but still alive. Haldir killed four orcs with one swipe of his sword. Inspired by the Elf's confident movements, Aragorn strengthened his grip on the hilt of his sword. He stepped right into the face of battle, killing twice as many orcs as the orcs took of their army. 

Every once in a while, Aragorn would take a quick glance at Haldir, making sure that he was still in one piece. Aragorn felt relieved that Haldir was all right. After all, Haldir was his friend and companion, and it would be awful to lose such a dedicated and loyal comrade. He had to make sure his friend was still there.

Friend.

Friend?

Now that he thought about it, in his heart of hearts, where his secret thoughts were tucked away, he already considered Haldir more than a friend. But the biggest question was, did Haldir feel the same way?

This was one of the things Aragorn didn't know. As he swung his sword angrily at an orc who stabbed one of the young soldiers, he thought about his feelings for Haldir. It seemed that the feeling that surged through his heart every time he saw, or even thought about Haldir was a fire that could never burn out, a bird that could never be caged, a treasure that could never be buried in the Vaults of Time. The feeling was... love.

************

Haldir hastened his attacks. The rain had grown fiercer, and that would be a liability, especially since it was absolutely pitch-black. Despite the covering his armor provided, he was soaked to the bone. He stole a quick glance at Aragorn, who was kept busy chopping the heads of the group of orcs charging towards him off their bodies. Haldir felt relieved; many elves lay dead, and they needed Aragorn, who was almost like an elf himself. He was an excellent fighter, and a true friend.

As he stabbed an orc, he wondered, was Aragorn still a friend to him? Not once had he done something that made Haldir doubt their alliance. But now, Haldir knew that their aquaintance had turned into something more.

Haldir felt so weak already. He knew that death was starting to creep up on him, as he suffered many arrow and knife wounds by now. But he didn't know what pain he would be dealing with in a few seconds' time.

He heard pounding footsteps behind him. He turned about quickly, clutching his sword. But the orc's blade was quicker. It found its way to its target. Haldir felt his breath catch in his throat as the metal stabbed his torso. His sky blue eyes turned to ice. As the orc pulled out the Morgul blade, blood flowed from the wound. His vision became blurry. 

No. He wouldn't give up. He wanted to fight. He was _meant_ to fight. He could die later, when the battle was over. Not now. And he couldn't die now, since he still had to tell Aragorn how he felt.

He clenched his sword so tightly his knuckles paled. He swung his sword at the orc, silencing it. Yet before it fell away, another blade found its way to his back. He choked as he felt strength leaving his weary body. He tried to resist the call that Death was now calling. He could not go to Valinor right now. He needed more time. Yet time was something he did not have.

The pain was a far greater foe than he expected. As it pulled him ever down, onto the ground, he bade a silent good-bye to Aragorn, regretting that he was not able to tell him what he had to tell.

He wished that he could know that his last thought was of him.

************

Aragorn suddenly felt cold. _Haldir_, his mind screamed, _he's in danger!_ Aragorn searched the place for him. Than he saw him. 

"Why?" Aragorn cried out, staring up at the moon. But it didn't answer; it never does. 

Aragorn felt his blood run cold. _No,_ he thought desperately, clinging to one last shred of hope that Haldir just fell to rest awhile. He ran to the elf, who lay on the ground.

"Haldir," he murmured frantically, putting his arms around the Captain of the Wardens of Lothlorien. He tried desperately to stop the blood flow, but as he held his hand over the Elf's heart, his hand came back laced with scarlet blood.

He took a piece of his clothing to bandage the wound, but the cold, pounding rain made it impossible.

Was Haldir going to die? No, he would not consider it. Haldir wouldn't die. Not while he was still alive. He pushed the disturbing thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on reviving Haldir. 

"Aragorn..." a feeble voice shook him out of his thoughts. It was Haldir. Aragorn nearly cried out for joy that Haldir wasn't dead. 

"Ssh, friend. Save your strength. You will have to live. _You have to._" Aragorn whispered urgently. But Haldir did not take heed. 

"Aragorn, I must tell you something." Haldir whispered hoarsely. Aragorn felt his heart thump wildly. Was it? Could it? Is it?

It was. "I know, Galadhrim nin. You needn't tell me, as I feel the same." Aragorn murmured. A smile flitted over the pale face.

"Now that you know, I shall be happy to die, happy to sail on to the Undying Lands." Haldir sighed, his body going limp.

"Haldir, don't..." Aragorn whispered. "Don't leave me like this."

"I shall always be with you, belas nin. You will never be alone." Haldir replied weakly.

At that, his body went limp. Aragorn gasped in horror, as he realized his beloved was dead. " Le hannon meleth nin. Namarie Haldir a Lorien, Galadhrim nin, mellon nin, belas nin."

***********

Two nights after the battle, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli sat down at the rocks to eat. Legolas and Gimli ate heartily, but Aragorn only picked at his food. His mind kept drifting back to the place where Haldir was now: Valinor, The Halls of Mandos.

Aragorn stood up, and climbed over to a tall rock, where he could see almost anything. He sat there, gazing up at the silvery full moon.

"Aragorn." It was Legolas. "What is wrong? You have not been yourself these days." Aragorn sighed. "It is naught to be worried about." 

Legolas smiled. "I know you better than that. Is it Haldir?" Aragorn suddenly turned around, surprised. "How do you know?" he whispered.

"I know, as I have seen him. His time has passed here on Middle-Earth, but he is very much alive in Valinor. He is now at peace." Aragorn finally managed to smile. 

"I know, dear friend, that your heart is crying out for your loved one. Our only comfort is to do what good we can in this world." Legolas said gently, putting his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Hannon le, Legolas."

Legolas soon left Aragorn. Aragorn thought about what Legolas had just said. _Our only comfort is to do what good we can in this world._ Aragorn knew that this was what Haldir was asking him to do. He must go on, but he was not alone. Haldir would always be with him, both in heart and mind.

Aragorn stood up, and walked over to his two comrades. They looked happy to see he was up and going again. 

"We must move quickly. We must go to Mordor." Aragorn said, his voice not showing any traces of grief or melancholy. Aragorn mounted his horse. Legolas and Gimli did the same. They rode towards Gandalf and the Riders of Rohan, who were waiting at the top of the hill.

"Our fate now lies in two little hobbits." Gandalf said. "The battle for Rohan is over. The battle for Middle-Earth has begun." 

The riders rode off, towards the Black Gate of Mordor. Legolas trotted his horse towards Aragorn's. "I am glad that you are yourself once more. Had you still been in grief, we would not have the enthusiasm to continue this journey." Legolas said.

Aragorn smiled at the Elf, who smiled back. "I thank you for the kind words you gave me the night before. You had indeed given me support that only a true friend could give." 

As Aragorn rode on, he took one last glance at Helm's Deep, part of it in ruin. He felt a stab of pity for the Men and Elves who had been slain in the fight. So many lives were lost, yet so much more were saved, in this long, cold, terrible night. 

But as they grew closer to their destination, Aragorn could almost hear his love sighing happily, as he watched them move on. With a single glance at the riders, Aragorn knew he would never be alone. Haldir was gone, gone forever, and that was something he could hardly bear. But he still had Legolas, an elf who had a heart and soul as fair as his face. He was a true companion, and a true friend. The two elves he considered his closest friends would always be a part of him. He knew Haldir would always be there, watching over him. When he was a boy, Aragorn considered his life was a puzzle, that now seemed to be complete at last. But, without these two elves, there would be pieces missing. 

As the riders moved on, Aragorn knew, that for all of those who did not expire in the cruel hands of Sauron and Saruman, life would begin anew.

~End~

Author's Notes:

1.) My god, wasn't that so sentimental? Flame me if you have to, Rhysenn, but be gentle, since this is the first slash I have ever done in anything. Give me some pointers, Master Rhysenn, Head of Slashers!! (nice name, eh?) *grins*

2.) As you may have noted, I have disclaimed a ton of stuff from over 10 books, stories, and fanfiction. I am extremely inexperienced, so I _borrow_ inspirations from stories. I am very lucky to be a well-read student who has a library in her school, and is surrounded by books at home. The writers of the stories I borrowed lines from deserve a medal for their good work. Excellent job, writers!

3.) Was my Elvish okay? I got if from fanfics, too, plus listening to the movie that I watched at home a gazillion times. I'm not sure if the spelling is correct, nor the usage.


End file.
